La Maldicion Gitana
by Kayula Shebrash
Summary: Dos jovenes de distintas clases lucharan contra una maldicion lanzada hace siglos para poder estar juntos. Una vida llena de gloria y felicidad quieren, pero deberan luchar para conseguirla... deberan roper la maldicion que les separa cada epoca...
1. El Comienzo del Destino

Capitulo 1

Hace muchos años atrás una historia única ocurrió, a pesar de que eran de sociedades y culturas diferentes los protagonistas de esta historia se amaron con locura y se juraron amor eterno.

En aquel tiempo yo aun no había nacido, esta historia que yo les contare a continuación me la contó mi maestro, pues el si estaba en aquel tiempo y vio y constato que el amor es el arma mas poderosa que existe en el planeta.

Pues con solo amarse esta pareja rompió el conjuro que le habían echado a ambos y este a su vez los separaba sin ellos poder hacer nada.

Estos dos jóvenes vivieron una terrible historia, una historia en donde se entremezclan el amor, la traición, la cobardía, la avaricia, la codicia y la envidia y trágicamente su final fue verdaderamente triste.

El primer día que lo vi, casi me asfixio, el era un joven gitano, hasta donde sabia no esta comprometido. En cuanto lo vi quede locamente enamorado de él, el problema, el único y mayor problema que tuvimos fue que tanto mi familia como su sociedad no querían mezclas de culturas, por lo que a él lo tenían comprometido con un gitano que era consejero en su comunidad y claro que yo no tenia ningún lugar en su vida.

Su comunidad acaba de acampar hacía ya varios días y él se encontraba explorando la ciudad. En el pueblo, frente al mercado fue donde chocamos.

– Perdona...

– No se preocupe...

Me quede fascinado con tanta belleza en un mismo ser, no lo podía creer, no lo podía creer aun cuando lo estaba viendo, y era que, dios... era tan bello que no lo creía...

– Carisssss

El muchacho se giro y se encontró con un hombre mayor, de ojos verdes que lo tiro del brazo y le dijo:

– Tu padre te dijo que vinieras a comprar las cosas para la boda no a coquetear con un cualquiera buscando metértele entre ceja y ceja.

– Shalim te juro que no, choque con él por eso hablábamos

– Si claro, camina (lo empuja haciendo que casi se cayera) no voy a tolerar que me sigas humillando

Al escuchar esto a mi me dieron ganas de decir... 'y su humillación publica ¿qué?'

– Andrés, vamos sigamos comprando las cosas de la fiesta.

Sabiendo que no lo podría ayudar, le hice caso a mi hermano y seguimos comprando lo que necesitábamos para la fiesta de ese día, suplicando a Dios que esa no fuera la última vez que viera a Caris, dios que nombre bello, gitano, bello y atractivo, debía ser un ángel caído de los cielos.

* * *

Me encontraba en el cielo, pero Shalim me trajo derechito a la tierra a golpes, diciéndome con cada azote "tu no eres nada" "solo eres un recogido" "a nadie le importas" "Eres un protistuto y por eso todo el mundo te trata tan mal" y mas cosas hirientes. Y lo triste era que sabía que cada cosa que me decía era cierta. Mi familia me había echado a un lado, por que yo no era como un gitano normal, no me gustaban sus leyes, sus costumbres, deseaba con toda el alma, casarme con alguien que me amara, que no me humillara como lo hacía Shalim.

– ¡¡¡¡Ya déjenlo!!!!

Mi salvador, mi amigo de la infancia, Ashír se paro frente a mí y me ayudo a levantar, pues tenía las piernas y todo lastimado, además de que tenía la vista nublada por la sangre que me había caído en los ojos.

– Ven Caris levántate

– ¿Ashír?

– Si amigo soy yo, vamos estas a salvo, te llevare a la tienda de mis padres.

Ashír hizo fuerza para forzarme a ponerme de pie, pues yo sentía que en cualquier momento me caería y no me levantaría nunca. Dios era increíble que el estuviera enamorado de mi y nunca se hubiera atrevido a pedir mi mano.

Ashír me condujo hasta la tienda de sus padres quienes soltaron un grito ahogado al ver a Ashír cubierto de sangre y ver como mi ropa estaba completamente rasgada y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de azotes.

– ¿Que hiciste ahora Caris? sabes que Shalim es bien celoso con quien te vio hablando ahora.

– Con un muchacho del pueblo

– Muchacho tu no aprendes...

Caris¿Es que?...

– ¿Es que qué? Dinos, sabes que eres de nuestra familia...

Caris¿Es que yo no lo amo? Cada vez que me besa me dan nauseas, y sinceramente no podré cumplirle la noche de bodas.

– No, no digas eso, Caris que Shalim nunca te escuche decir esas cosas, por que entonces si serás humillado frente a toda la comunidad.

Caris: Como lo hicieron hoy por algo que yo no hice.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Caris y Andrés se siguieron viendo a escondidas. Pero para cada gran amor ahí pruebas y para estos dos chicos la prueba era la boda de Caris con Shalim y dolorosamente Andrés debía contenerse para no atarlo a su cama y hacerle el amor cada vez que veía como a este se le nublaba la vista o simplemente se le quebraba la voz, pues cada vez era mas difícil separarse en las noches sabiendo que al llegar al campamento Caris sería tratado como un perro por Shalim...

Andrés: No quiero que vallas con el

Caris: Debo ir

Andrés: Cada vez que pienso que estas siendo poseído por el me dan celos, quiero ser tu único dueño, no tener que compartirte con nadie Caris (lo abraza) ¡¡¡ya se!!! Huye conmigo...

Caris¡¡¡No!!! (lo mira) ni siquiera lo pienses, eso seria una maldición para nosotros.

Andrés¿Lo amas Caris?

Caris: no, (suspira) te amo a ti

Andrés: pues entrégate a mi...

Caris lo miro y negó con la cabeza tristemente, luego le dijo:

Caris: Andrés yo se que no es fácil, yo me siento asqueado cada vez que sus manos se pasean por mi cuerpo, cada vez que se adentra en mi, pero que mas puedo hacer soy su esposo, debo aguantarme.

Andrés¿y yo que? (Lo mira dolido) ¿También me debo aguantar?

Caris lo miro con dolor, era verdad ¿por que no intentarlo?, tal vez así no se sentiría tan sucio, pues estaría con la persona que amaba.

Caris¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, me quiero entregar a ti...

Andrés¡¡¡Enserio!!!

Caris: Si enserio

Ante esta respuesta, Andrés le da un apasionado beso, y comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa a lo cual Caris lo detiene:

Caris: Pero no ahora, ahora debo ir con Shalim, si no me vendrá a buscar.

Andrés lo dejo ir con el mayor de los pesares, pues sabia que cada vez que lo dejaba ir Caris sufría mas que el, ya que su relación era una de sexo y sexo, su esposo no lo tenia en cuenta a el, si el se satisfacía era suficiente.

Al llegar a la tienda Shalim lo agarro por la cintura, lo arrojo en la cama y cogió un látigo del cajón más cercano, a lo cual Caris se aterro:

Caris¡¡¡No!!! (Se lo quita de encima) ¡¡¡No me toques!!!

Shalim: Eres mi esposo y yo hago lo que me plazca...

Le dijo mientras le daba unas cachetadas y lo obligaba a acostarse boca abajo le ato las muñecas a la espalda y lo amordazo, luego le arranco la ropa a tirones, luego de desnudarlo, se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

Shalim: Abre las piernas...

Caris: (Niega con la cabeza)...

Shalim: (Lo abofetea) Haz caso

Al momento le dio un latigazo a lo cual el grito que pugnaba por salir de sus labios se vio ahogado por la mordaza. Luego sintió como este le abría las piernas y sin preparación ni nada lo penetraba sin ninguna consideración. Este sintió sus sentidos nublarse a causa del dolor, pero un solo pensamiento, una solo cara se encontraba en su mente "Andrés".

Cuando finalmente termino y se corrió en su interior, este lo desato y lo tiro al suelo mientras le decía:

Shalim: Date un baño, que no te quiero ver todo lleno de golpes

Caris¿Y de quien es la culpa?

Shalim: Tuya por ser un cualquiera...

Eso le dio como un puñal en el alma, ese era un secreto que Andrés aun no sabia, un secreto que tarde o temprano Andrés sabría.

Cuando este salió de la tienda se encontró con Ashír quien se acerco justo a tiempo para atraparlo antes de que cayera en sus brazos sin fuerzas y para ver como este tenia azotes en todo el cuerpo, los cuales eran recientes, miro hacía la tienda rabioso, pero cuando iba a ir escucho como Caris le decía:

Caris¿Ashír?

Ashír: dime...

Caris: Llévame a la salida del campamento por favor

Ashír lo miro confundido, pero lo hizo, desde ahí Caris salió solo del campamento y se dirigió a la casa de Andrés rogando por que este estuviera en su casa y estuviera despierto. en varias ocasiones este cayo al suelo pues estaba descalzo, tenia la vista nublada a causa de la sangre que le caía en los ojos y para colmo ya casi no tenia fuerzas para seguir.

"Dios eres tan grande" pensó este al ver a Andrés en la sala viendo la tele. Caris toco en la ventana y vio como Andrés se giro y al ver su físico se alarmo, por lo que al momento abrió la ventana. Al momento de abrirla Caris callo en sus brazos desmayado ardiendo en fiebre.

– ¡¡¡Caris!!! (Lo toma en brazos) dios estas ardiendo en fiebre ¡¡¡¡Anthony!!!!

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules, se asomo por la ventana mientras le decía:

– ¿que pasa Andrés?

– Busca al medico rápido...

– ¿Que paso¿Quien es el?

– El querido hermano es Caris...

– Pues te felicito que buen gusto tienes... ahora iré por el medico.

Así Anthony salió de la casa a buscar al medico sin saber, que esa noche la vida de su hermano y Caris cambiaría, para mal, pero cambiaría.


	2. Caris le dice su secreto a Andres

Capitulo 2

Caris le dice su secreto a Andrés.

Dos días antes

- Ahí Ashir soy tan feliz... el me quiere, me quiere por quien soy

Ashir¿por quien eres? (lo mira sorprendido) ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

Al momento Caris se detuvo en seco y lo miro dudosamente, bajo la cabeza y le dijo:

– no...

– pues entonces díselo antes de que sea tarde...

En la actualidad

– ¿que pasa Andrés?

– Busca al medico rápido...

– ¿Que paso? (se percata del muchacho recostado en la cama) ¿Quien es el?

– El querido hermano es Caris...

– Pues te felicito que buen gusto tienes... ahora ire por el medico.

Así Anthony salió de la casa a buscar al medico sin saber, que esa noche la vida de su hermano y Caris cambiaría, para mal, pero cambiaría.

Cuando Caris despertó ya casi amanecía, miro alrededor y al girar la cabeza al lado se topo con el rostro de Andrés quien lo miraba sonriendo:

Andrés¿te sientes mejor?

Caris: Si, me siento mucho mejor...

Andrés¿Quien te lastimo de esa manera?

Caris: (Mira hacía otro lado) fue Shalim...

Andrés¿Piensas vivir de esta manera toda la vida?

Caris: No, (lo mira) quiero ser tuyo solamente, no tener que soportarlo a el para nada.

Andrés: Claro

Andrés lo beso. Luego lo miro y le dijo:

Andrés: El baño esta listo, crees poder levantarte tu solo

Caris: Claro, no soy un niño

Andrés: Claro que no.

Se levanto de la cama y dejo que Caris se pusiera de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo Caris perdió las fuerzas y ambos cayeron al suelo a solo centímetros de un beso.

Caris: Perdón

Andrés: hazlo cuando quieras...

Caris: Ok, (se acerca a sus labios) yo quiero que me hagas tuyo.

Andrés sonrío y con cuidado rodó las posiciones. Se quedo mirando a Caris con una sonrisa limpia, solo de amor y pura pasión hacía el, no sucia, llena de lujuria y lascivia como la de Shalim al estar sobre el. Andrés se acerco a sus labios y rozo los suyos con los de Caris provocando una oleada de placer en su cuerpo. Finalmente se canso de esto y lo beso, primero dulce, paciente y controladamente, pero luego se torno intenso, desesperado y pasional lo que provoco que Caris se calentara al instante. Andrés lo miro y le dijo:

Andrés: Yo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a la tina, así te lavaras primero.

Caris asintió, por consiguiente Andrés lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió al baño, tardaron unos 15 minutos en el baño jugando en el agua como dos niños pequeños, pero en fin siendo tan felices. Pasaron el día en la casa conociéndose, jugando, mimándose y demás, cuando llego la noche Andrés se acerco a Caris y le dijo al oído:

Andrés: Ya es hora amor mío.

Caris sonrío, dejo que Andrés lo levantara en brazos, con el en brazos Andrés subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta a tirones, se acerco a la cama y lo recostó sobre la misma, para luego desnudarlo rozando cada uno de sus puntos mas sensibles. Luego de quedar desnudo frente a él, Andrés prosiguió a quitarse su propia ropa, a lo cual Caris lo miraba lujuriosamente sin dejar que ningún detalle se le pasara, al notar esto Andrés sonrío y le dijo:

Andrés¿Satisfecho? Que opinas de mi cuerpo

Caris: que me encanta

Andrés: ah, pues mas te va a gusta de ahora en adelante.

Andrés se volvió a recostar sobre el, pero esta vez Caris lo miro y le suplico angustiadamente "hazlo de una vez por favor" Andrés asintió sonriéndole dulcemente, le abrió las piernas mientras sacaba un pote de aceite lubricante de su cajón, llenaba su miembro con el y luego empapaba sus dedos con aceite y introducía uno en el interior de Caris a lo cual este se tenso.

Andrés: piensa en algo bonito

Caris suspiro y comenzó a relajarse, por lo que este introdujo otro dedo, luego otro y otro, cuando este pensó que estaba lo suficientemente listo retiro los dedos y se recostó suavemente sobre este, pero sin ponerle todo el peso encima, Caris abrió mas las piernas para darle mas comodidad y así el dolor no fuera tanto, aunque sabia que al principio seria bastante doloroso.

Andrés comenzó a hacer fuerza hacía el interior y Caris sintió que le estaban abriendo el cuerpo en dos. Pero poco a poco esta presión fue desapareciendo y fue remplazada con un placer que nunca había sentido con Shalim, Andrés lo obligo a mirarlo y le dijo dulcemente "te lastime" Caris le sonrío "no" fue su respuesta, así que Andrés comenzó a moverse en su interior entrando y saliendo, y cada vez con mas fuerza y mas profundidad. Finalmente Andrés se corrió en su interior y Caris sobre su abdomen, Andrés lo beso y le dijo:

– ya estas mas tranquilo

Caris: si, ya estoy más tranquilo.

Andrés: bueno, pues ya es hora de acostarnos no te parece.

Caris sonrío y le dijo que si, luego de darse un merecido baño. Andrés saco dos pantalones del gabetero y le tendió uno a su nuevo amante, para luego recostarse ambos sobre la cama y quedarse profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Caris. Quien se giro y se encontró con el pacifico rostro de su amante quien aun dormía placidamente. Caris sonrió y fue al baño, encendió la ducha, se dio un baño, cuando salio se encontró con la mirada de Andres, se acerco a la cama y le dio un beso a este el cual lo tomo por la cintura y lo lanzo divertidamente en la cama a lo cual este soltó un quejido:

Andrés: lo siento Caris (lo recuesta sobre sus rodillas) se me olvido que aun no te recuperabas del todo

Caris: no te preocupes, fue un accidente, eso le sucede a cualquiera.

Andrés le sonrió, se levanto y se metió al baño. Unos 10 minutos después, este salio del mismo, y se acerco al gabetero del cual saco unos jeans y una t-shirt para Caris y dos iguales para el, le presto unos tenis y el se puso otras. Luego de estar listos este bajo y le dijo a la cocinera:

– Amanda pon otro lugar en la mesa, no solo el mío

La señora le sonrío pícaramente al verlo abrazado a Caris. Luego asintió con la cabeza, acto siguiente Andrés jalo a Caris, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la mesa a esperar el desayuno.

Unos minutos después de que se sientan los sirvientes entran a entregarles el desayuno. Pasaron toda la mañana riendo y divirtiéndose. Triste seria su suerte, pues seria la única semana que pasarían juntos.

Una semana después

Cuando Andrés entro en la sala encontró a Caris sentado sobre uno de los sofás, esperándolo nerviosamente sobre la misma lo cual le extraño a Andrés. Se sentó a su lado asustado y le pregunto:

Andrés¿Caris que sucede? (lo mira a los ojos) ¿por que la urgencia?

Caris lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron estas salieron de su ojos sin el querer evitarlo. Ante esto Andrés se preocupo enserio, lo miro y le dijo:

Andrés: Caris, (le levanta el rostro) ¿estuviste llorando¿Por que¿Cariño que sucede?

Caris: Andrés debo decirte algo, pero hasta hoy no me había armado de valor...

Andrés: me asustas ¿que sucede?

Caris: Andrés yo me prostituí en el pasado. ..

Andrés se quedo estático, lo miro de arriba a abajo mientras el asco se asomaba a sus ojos sin el poder hacer nada. Se levanto y se acerco a Caris, lo agarro por uno de los brazos y lo jalo para que se levantara, luego lo empujo para atrás provocando que Caris cayera al suelo y le arrojo cerca de 1,000 dólares en el rostro mientras le gritaba:

Andrés: Ahí lo tienes, solo eso te interesaba.

Caris: no, eso no era...

Caris se levanto e intento acercarse a el, pero antes de poder hacerlo Andrés le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le hirió no solo la mejilla dejándole una herida, sino que también le lastimo el alma. Caris lo miro con los ojos arrasados por las lagrimas y le dijo entrecortadamente.

Caeris: An...drés.

Andrés: Andrés nada... que pretendías que al enterarme siguiera contigo como si nada, una cosa es ser violado Caris y otra muy diferente es prostituirte por voluntad propia. Me duele en el alma, pero como se que no lo sigues haciendo. (Lo mira fríamente) Lárgate, no te quiero ver...

Caris: Andrés por favor (lo abraza) no hagas mi vida mas miserable...

Andrés: (mira a una de las sirvientas que acababa de entrar) Amanda llama a los guardias

Amanda: (lo mira sorprendida) ¿señor?

Andrés: haz lo que te digo, saquen a esta porquería de aquí.


	3. Caris se Suicida

Capitulo 3

Caris se suicida

"saquen a esta porquería de aquí"

Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza varias veces. Lo mire entre las lágrimas, como podía ser que siendo mi pareja me tratara de esa manera solo por que había cometido un error en el pasado.

Andrés: ¿que esperan para sacar a esto de aquí?

Caris: ¿esta bien? (le dije fríamente) no tienen que sacarme, yo lo puedo hacer se donde esta la salida.

Me levante del suelo y salí del comedor con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, sino podía ser feliz entonces no quería estar en este mundo y ya había pensando muchas veces como lo podía hacer.

Cuando llegue al campamento todos me miraron incluido mi esposo, "ahí verdad aun tenia esposo". Shalim se acerco a mí y noto mis lágrimas, las cuales no le importaron para nada. Solo me jaloneo por la muñeca a lo cual yo me deje llevar me ato al árbol que había a mitad del campamento, me desgarro la camisa y luego me amordazo tan fuerte que mis labios sangraron, (suspiro) esa noche seria muy larga. Esa noche no me defendí, deje que me golpearan, que me humillaran y me violaran todo lo que quisieran, no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo. Ya que a nadie le importaba mi vida yo quería morirme, quería irme de este mundo, cambiar de físico, arrancarme del alma esas palabras, esas hirientes y dolorosas palabras.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mi, tres personas se pararon frente a mi, dos de ellas me soltaron las muñecas mientras otra persona me sujetaba y evitaba que cayera al suelo.

"Para que me ayudan, solo quiero morirme, por que no me dejan morirme de una vez"

El mismo que evito que cayera al suelo me tomo en brazos y juntos con las otras dos personas me llevaron a su tienda, me recostaron sobre la cama, me abrieron las piernas y uno a uno fueron poseyéndome.

Vi dolorosamente como mi mejor amigo, mi amigo de la infancia había perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo. No hacía ni un día que yo lo veía tan feliz, tan contento a pesar de que tenia un esposo tan despiadado, tenia también a un hombre que lo esperaba todas las noches sin fallarle. Pero ese día Caris no se había defendido para nada, los insultos, patadas y cachetadas no las devolvía como solía hacer. Dolorosamente sabía lo que sucedía.

Una semana después.

Esa mañana entre a la alcoba de Caris y lo encontré sin vida sobre el lecho. En su mano izquierda había un corte bastante profundo de donde aun en ese momento salía sangre, en su mano derecha un cuchillo con el cual se había echo la herida, finalmente sobre la cama se encontraba una carta, una carta que tenia mi nombre.

Yo la tome, la abrí y comencé a leerla:

Ashír, mi amigo, compañero y hermano:

Esto no es tu culpa, es solo que seguí tu consejo amigo mío, hable con Andrés le dije la verdad, le dije de mi secreto mi pasado. Pero tristemente no resulto como yo deseaba, mi vida se acabo Ashír, no siento nada por lo que debería luchar, la única persona por la que yo luchaba ahora me desprecia, me odia y siente asco por mi persona. Ahí Ashír me siento tan vacío en este preciso momento que no encuentro otra salida que el suicido, pondré fin a mi vida, se que te dolerá, que sufrirás y lloraras mi muerte al igual que tus padres, solo suplico a dios que mis padres también me lloren, que me sufran, tanto como yo los sufrí cuando me abandonaron y me entregaron en matrimonio con Shalim solo por deshacerse de mi, pues ahora les concedo ese deseo no me volverán a ver nunca. Solo te pido una sola cosa, que Andrés no se entere, que nunca sepa de mi muerte, pues yo ya le mande una carta a el, una carta que jamas en la vida podrá olvidar. Bueno pues este es el final, os aprecio mucho y siempre lo hice, pues fuiste mi único amigo, pero ya no puedo con esta suciedad que siento en mi interior, me siento sucio y me quitare la vida.

Adios Ashir,

yo te cuidare siempre

aunque tu no me veas

Caris...

Me acerque a mi hermano y le sonreí débilmente mientras decía:

Ashír: espero que estés feliz donde quiera que estés, te lo mereces Caris.

Luego salí de la tienda y avise al jefe del campamento. Ese día fue triste, fueron mas de los que Caris pensó que lo llorarían, muchos mas, mas de la mitad del campamento lloro su muerte incluidos sus padres.

El velatorio por su alma duro 3 días, 5 días después su madre apareció ahorcada y un mes después su padre se arrojo en el río. El destino para Shalim fue peor, pues fue asesinado a palotadas por los muchos amigos de Caris, cuando estos se enteraron de como era tratado Caris sexualmente por el estos se desquitaron por la muerte de nuestro amigo.

Un mes después de haber tratado a Caris tan cruelmente soñé con el. Estaba frente al claro donde solíamos vernos a escondidas, este se encontraba de espaldas a mi y no me miraba.

Andrés: Perdóname Caris, no quise decir lo que dije

Caris: ya es tarde para lamentaciones (me mira) ¿sabes que? Ya no me siento sucio, ni asqueado de mi mismo. Me siento libre. Es verdad lo que dicen (sonríe) la muerte te libera de todo.

Luego de esto desperté y frente a mi se encontraba Caris, quien se me acerco y me beso, un beso frío, frío como la muerte, este me miro y me dijo:

Caris: Adiós Andrés, ya no me volverás a ver nunca.

Luego desapareció y su frase en el sueño me revelo lo que mas temía "la muerte te libera de todo" había perdido a Caris y ya no lo iba a recuperar nunca.


	4. La historia comienza de nuevo

Capitulo 4

La historia comienza de nuevo.

– ¿Caris?

El muchacho se giro y se encontró con un joven que hacía años que no veía.

– ¡¡¡Andrés!!!

El joven abrió los brazos para recibirlo felizmente.

– ¿pero como?

– Nos dieron una oportunidad. Si podemos probar que nos amamos de verdad nos dejaran en la tierra.

– ¿Y como sera eso?

– Los enviaremos a la tierra, pero haremos un cambio que ustedes no sabran por lo que deberán demostrarnos que se aman de verdad.

– Deacuerdo no puede ser tan distinto.

30 años mas tarde,

santuario de Grecia

– Hyoga acaba y sal del baño que lo voy a utilizar...

– espera ya voy

– o sales o tumbo la puerta y te saco a patadas...

La puerta se abrió y su amante salió del baño con solo una toalla cubriéndolo.

– Creo que cambie de parecer

le dice empujándolo hacía la cama:

– Ikki hoy entro a las 8:00 y si llego tarde que excusa le doy a mi maestro.

– Te aseguro que Camus debe estar en la ducha con Milo todavía.

– Gracias por recordármelo, pero no me refiero a Camus...

Ikki lo miro impaciente, y entonces recordo la beca...

Ikki: ¿te aceptaron?

Hyoga: Si...

Ikki: ¡¡¡dios mío!!! (lo levanta en brazos) ¡¡¡¡esto ahí que celebrarlo!!!!

Hyoga: si pero lo celebraremos esta noche...

Ikki le dio un beso y entro en el baño para ducharse, pues el también debía terminar y irse a trabajar. Cuando Ikki estaba en la ducha escucho un ruido extraño en la habitación y salió de la ducha con una toalla y cuando salió vio a Hyoga en la cama con las muñecas llenas de sangre, lo cual lo alarmo.

Ikki: ¿que demonios paso?

Hyoga: me sentí mareado, y me agarre del espejo...

Ikki: mareado, mareado por que... (lo mira interrogante) Hyoga tu no te mareas...

El silencio del cisne hizo que ikki se preocupara mas, sabia que cuando Hyoga no le decía las cosas era por que eran algo malo.

Ikki: Hyoga dime de una vez que pasa

Y entonces al mirar al espejo, vio reflejada la espalda de Hyoga en el. Este estaba muy lastimado, tenia azotes en toda la espalda.

Ikki: ¿que te paso? (le dice entrando al baño y saliendo con un tripleantibiotico) recuéstate en la cama no podrás ir al colegio con tantos golpes...

Hyoga: No es nada...

Ikki: como que no... mira para como tienes la espalda...

Hyoga: ellas solas se van...

Ikki iba a protestar, pero noto como lo que le dijo este era verdad, las heridas todas, una a una fueron cerrando y desapareciendo como si nunca hubieran existido en la piel del muchacho.

Hyoga: te lo dije...

Ikki: ¿desde cuando te ocurre eso?

Hyoga: desde hace varios años...

Ikki: ¿hace varios años?

Hyoga: Si

Ikki: ¡¡¡¡Y por que nunca dijiste nada!!!!

Hyoga: por que siempre fue así, ademas esto no es nada com...

Ikki: o ahora no te detengas ¿con que? ¿Con que no se compara?

Hyoga: ¿con nada? (lo mira molesto) y ya déjame en paz...

Ikki entro al baño de un portazo y Hyoga comenzó a buscar las cosas en el gabetero, cuando levanto la vista al espejo soltó un grito de terror, pero su boca fue atrapada por unos labios arrugados, la toalla que tenia en la cintura comenzó a descender entre sus piernas lo que hizo que este se aterrara, en cuanto este se descuido Hyoga lleno sus pulmones y grito:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al escuchar este grito Ikki salió del baño a medio vestir y cuando salió vio a un hombre de pie, al lado de Hyoga quien estaba inconsciente y cubierto en sangre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo este soltó una carcajada "no lo podrás apartar de mi Andrés", luego lo tiro al suelo y le dijo "Caris me pertenece y me pertenecerá toda la eternidad" y luego desapareció.

Ikki se acerco a Hyoga y lo verifico, ese bastardo lo había forzado y había entrado en el. Por ello el desmayo. Ademas de que ahora tenia una idea de lo que el no le quiso decir hacía unos minutos. Ikki lo tomo en brazos, se metió al baño nuevamente y encendió la ducha, al sentir el agua su pareja comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente, por lo que ikki se sentó en el suelo sin impórtale demasiado la ropa que iba a mojar. Ikki se percato de que Hyoga no quería verle la cara así que fue el quien pregunto:

ikki: ¿quienes son Caris y Andrés?

Hyoga se tenso a lo cual Ikki suspiro, lo obligo a mirarlo y le dijo:

Ikki: Hyoga solo quiero entender lo que sucede, primero no me dices lo de los golpes y luego me llamas a gritos. Al salir me encuentro con un tipo raro con ropas de hace siglos. Al revisarte noto marcas de violaciones. (lo mira suplicante) amor por favor no me dejes fuera dime lo que pasa...

Hyoga suspiro, salió del baño aun desnudo, saco un pantalon del gabetero y se lo puso. Se dirigió a su escritorio, saco un libro y se lo tendio a Ikki:

Ikki: La maldición Gitana, escrita por... (lo mira) Tu escribiste este libro

Hyoga: si, Caris era un gitano de unos 17 años, que estaba apunto de casarse con un viejete que no le inspiraba ni la mas remota esperanza sexual. Para su boda ellos tuvieron que quedarse en un pueblo, es en ese pueblo que el conoce a Andrés un muchacho adinerado, del cual se enamora, Caris se casa con Shalim, pero sigue viendose y amandose con Andrés, sin decirle a este que en el pasado fue un prosti... (suspira) su amigo Ashir le aconseja que le diga la verdad antes de que sea tarde, y este le hace caso, lamentablemente las cosas no salen bien, Andrés lo rechaza y lo trato cruelmente, unos 5 días después Caris se suicida y el primero en enterarse es Andrés.

Ikki: pero que tiene que ver Caris contigo?

Hyoga: busca la foto de ambos

Ikki busca la parte de los personajes y se queda paralizado, al ver la foto:

ikki: dios mío es identico a ti...

Hyoga: por eso es que ese espíritu me persigue... nadie me puede salvar el terminara llevandome con el y nada lo podrá evitar.

Ikki: que me pruebe...

Varios minutos después:

Ikki se encuentra en la cocina y Hyoga en la sala, cuando ikki mira para la sala ve al mismo tipo detrás de el, pero parece que este no se ah dado cuenta, así que ikki deja lo que esta haciendo y le dice a su pareja:

ikki: Hyoga ven aca...

Hyoga: ¿que pasa?

Ikki: solo ven... rápido...

pero antes de que este se levantara, el tipo lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y le rasga la misma, por lo cual Hyoga suelta un grito de dolor, sentía claramente los golpes aparecer en su cuerpo.


	5. El Libro Magico

Capitulo 5

El libro mágico

Ikki: Shalim, suéltalo ahora, tu estas muerto, el vivo, y esta conmigo, yo se por que me temes y si debes temerme, así que suéltalo...

Pero en vez de hacer eso Shalim mete la mano dentro del pantalon de Hyoga haciendo que este tratara de soltarse.

Hyoga: si vas a hacer algo, este es el momento ikki

ikki: ok...

Ikki se acerco a Hyoga y le dio ese beso apasionado que en el momento Shalim soltó un alarido y le ah dado ese sarpazo a Hyoga que la herida ademas de ser esta vez real, fue super profunda:

Hyoga: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Shalim desapareció y Hyoga callo en los brazos de Ikki inconsciente, por lo que Ikki tomo a Hyoga en brazos, luego cogió el libro de encima de la mesa y entonces salió de la casa y se dirigió a la casa de Acuario.

Ikki: Camussssssssssssssssssssssss

Camus salió de la alcoba seguido de Milo quienes soltaron un grito de terror al ver la herida en la espalda de Hyoga y ver tanto a Ikki como a Hyoga cubiertos en sangre...

Camus: dios mío Ikki que sucedió

Ikki: no estoy seguro todavía, pero creo que tiene que ver (le muestra el libro) con este libro

Ikki arrojo el libro sobre la mesa y los tres entraron en la alcoba, Camus desnudo a Hyoga y tanto el como los otros dos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Milo: se suponía que no se le marcaban Camus

Camus: (le mete un coscorrón) cállate Milo

Ikki: no (mira a Camus) Camus yo no lo puedo ayudar sino se a que me enfrento. Ya han sido tres veces en un día y siempre resulta herido. (lo mira suplicante) explíquenme que sucede y que tiene que ver ese libro con lo que esta ocurriendo.

Camus: ok, Ikki solo te dire lo que yo se, pues la historia en si la sabe la persona que la ve en sueños, tengo entendido que hace 30 años hubo una historia similar, pero uno de ellos murió.

Ikki se quedo de piedra y miro a Hyoga impaciente, luego miro a Camus para que este prosiguiera:

Camus: La historia se repite ikki completa, el que mas sufre es el que seria Caris, por todo lo que ese pobre muchacho sufrio en la vida.

Milo: incluido el tal Shalim, aun no encontramos la forma de poder detener lo que sucede ikki, debe haber una forma un momento en la vida de Caris, algo que sucedió que lo hizo hacer lo que hizo.

Ikki miro a Hyoga quien en sueños llamaba a ikki, como era posible que Hyoga de los sueños hubiera escrito... ese maldito sueño y que ahora ese bastardo lo perseguia, lo acosaba, lo...

ikki: eso es... esta mañana Hyoga se corto con unos cristales o algo por el estilo. El problema es que no habían cristales rotos en la habitación. Luego cuando mire hacía el espejo vi reflejados los golpes que tenia Hyoga en la espalda. Esta tarde cuando apareció este, estaba detrás del espejo.

Milo: tu crees que tenga que ver algo con un espejo

ikki: no, creo que el usa los espejos para ir de un lugar a otro, pero si en el lugar no ahi espejos el no podra aparecerse.

En el momento en que Milo iba a decir algo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a brillar. A lo cual Camus y Milo se alertaron, pero ikki sonrío, miro a Hyoga y vio que seguia dormido, por lo que pareció entender:

ikki: el libro es la clave

ikki tomo el libro y se sentó en la mesa Camus y Milo se sentaron a su lado, luego ikki abrió el libro en las ultimas paginas y noto la fecha:

ikki: tiene la fecha de hoy

Milo: lee lo que dice la historia

ikki: luego de que me entere que Caris había muerto por lo que yo le había dicho, me desespere, me sentí tan mal por ello, por mis malditos prejuicios un ser inocente había muerto, debía remediar la situación. Me dirigí a la casa de una gitana que me habían recomendado y hable con ella. "que se le ofrece" "deseo que me diga si ahí una forma de regresar a la vida a otro gitano" "claro que la ahí jovencito, pero es algo arriesgada"...

Milo: ¿por que te detienes?

Ikki: Camus despierta a Hyoga

Camus: ¿por que?

Ikki: por que esta teniendo pesadillas...

Milo: que dice...

Ikki le tendió el libro desesperadamente, no deseaba leer esa parte, se acerca a la cama y trato de despertar a Hyoga, pero no pudo por lo que tuvieron que seguir la historia.

Milo: "¡¡¡No suéltenme!!!" "agárrenlo" "no estoy alucinando, no estoy loco, estoy diciendo la verdad"

pero al momento Hyoga desperto gritando al momento que caía de la cama y los tres hombres, se acercaban a revisar que estuviera bien.

Hyoga: Aléjenlo de mi!!!!

Camus: ¿a quien?

Hyoga: (señala el espejo) A Shalim...

Camus: hijo ahí no ahí nadie...

Hyoga: perdón...

Ikki: no se preocupe

Camus y Milo lo miraron interrogante entonces ikki les mostro el libro:

ikki: esta siguiendo el libreto...

Camus: y cuando despertara...

ikki: me esta que tendremos que leer el libro y ver que pasa...

ikki se acerco a Hyoga y comenzó a leerle a ver si tenia razón:

ikki: luego de que me entere que Caris había muerto por lo que yo le había dicho, me desespere, me sentí tan mal por ello, por mis malditos prejuicios un ser inocente había muerto, debía remediar la situación. Me dirigí a la casa de una gitana que me habían recomendado y hable con ella. "que se le ofrece" "deseo que me diga si ahí una forma de regresar a la vida a otro gitano" "claro que la ahí jovencito, pero es algo arriesgada"...

Hyoga: "no importa dígame lo que es"

ikki: Milo escribe lo que esta diciendo

Hyoga: "es arriesgado por que en otra vida ustedes dos reencarnaran, tendrán otra oportunidad, pero lamentablemente tendrá repercusiones en su joven amante"

Hyoga parpadeo varias veces ante lo cual Ikki lo abrazo, mientras Hyoga soltaba un grito de terror mientras miraba hacía el espejo:

Ikki: sera mejor quitar eso...

Milo: no espera (toma el espejo en las manos y lo pone frente a Hyoga) mira el espejo Hyoga y dinos lo que ves...

Hyoga grito aterrado lo que hizo que sus compañeros aparecieran en el momento en que una imagen salió del el espejo y al momento se tiro sobre Hyoga haciendo que este gritara mas aterrado aun...

Ikki: hey!!!

el hombre los miro y miro a Hyoga:

– ¿diles la verdad? Quiero ver como te repudian, estoy esperando tu alma, volverás con el recolector no

ikki: ahora rómpelo...

Milo dejo caer el espejo y cuando este se estrello, el espíritu desapareció y Hyoga se desmayo. Ikki saco su computadora y busco el termino "el recolector".

Ikki: aquí esta, el recolector es algo así como la muerte, excepto que el recolecta, almas suicidas provocándolas, recordándoles sus errores y las cosas por las que no quieren vivir.

Hyoga: Ashír, mi amigo, compañero y hermano: Esto no es tu culpa, es solo que segui tu consejo amigo mío, hable con Andrés le dije la verdad, le dije de mi secreto mi pasado. Pero tristemente no resulto como yo deseaba, mi vida se acabo Ashír, no siento nada por lo que debería luchar, la única persona por la que yo luchaba ahora me desprecia, me odia y siente asco por mi persona. Ahí Ashir me siento tan vacío en este preciso momento que no encuentro otra salida que el suicido, pondre fin a mi vida, se que te dolerá, que sufrirás y lloraras mi muerte al igual que tus padres, solo suplico a dios que mis padres también me lloren, que me sufran, tanto como yo los sufrí cuando me abandonaron y me entregaron en matrimonio con Shalim solo por deshacerse de mi, pues ahora les concedo ese deseo no me volverán a ver nunca. Solo te pido una sola cosa, que Andrés no se entere, que nunca sepa de mi muerte, pues yo ya le mande una carta a el, una carta que jamas en la vida podrá olvidar. Bueno pues este es el final, os aprecio mucho y siempre lo hice, pues fuiste mi único amigo, pero ya no puedo con esta suciedad que siento en mi interior, me siento sucio y me quitare la vida. Adios Ashir, yo te cuidare siempre, aunque tu no me veas, Caris...

Ikki se quedo sin habla al recordar claramente eso, recordaba esa carta en una escena del libro, busco en el libro y palideció al ver que en la misma había algo mas...

ikki: "Al terminar de leer la carta me gire desesperadamente y corri hacía la tienda de Caris y llegue justo a tiempo para quitarle el cuchillo de las manos y darle una cachetada, pero era tarde, el corte ya estaba hecho" Saben que yo no creo que Caris se halla suicidado, lo que yo creo es que Shalim se entero que el había tenido relaciones con alguien mas y lo mato y como este estaba deprimido eso pareció muy fácil

– Ikki

ikki se giro y se encontró con Hyoga quien lo miraba, ikki se acerco a el y lo abrazo mientras le decía:

ikki: nos asustaste...

Hyoga: perdona, no quise asustarte, se que a veces resulta algo aterrador.


	6. Hyoga Muere

Capitulo 6

Hyoga muere

Un mes había pasado desde lo que había pasado. Las cosas cada vez empeoraban mas y Hyoga cada vez estaba mas débil.

– ¿tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer?

–Y si buscamos a Andrés...

–Y como sabemos quien es Andrés...

Los tres se quedaron sin habla al ver el libro brillar nuevamente, Ikki se alarmo la ultima vez que había ocurrido eso casi pierden a Hyoga también.

Milo: lees tu o leo yo?

Ikki: lee tu yo voy a sentarme al lado de Hyoga

Milo: ok, hoy se cumple un año desde la muerte de Caris, desde aquel momento me sentí tan vacío, mi cama estaba fría, y por mas amantes que tenia no podía quitármelo de la mente, del corazón ni del cuerpo. Debía hacer algo. Así que saque del armario el frasco que la gitana me había dado y lo bebí, a los varios minutos todo se volvió negro. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un jardín cubierto de nieve, con dos árboles de donde se encontraba atada una hamaca, casi me atraganto al ver al muchacho recostado en ella, dios era mi amor, mi amante, mi joya mas preciada. "Caris" lo llame, vi como este giraba la cabeza y al verme el libro que tenia en las manos caía al suelo, por lo que me acerque a el y recogí el libro y leí la portada "la maldición gitana". Me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, cuanto había añorado ese beso durante años, y ahora se lo estaba dando, Caris se separo de mi y por primera vez sus labios se movieron para decir "como llegaste aquí" "tu tía me ayudo" le conteste yo.

Ikki: Hyoga amor despierta

Ikki brinco al escuchar como Hyoga gritaba entre sueños, pero cuando intento sostenerlo Hyoga comenzó a luchar con el, para que lo soltara. Minutos después Hyoga despertó solo para ver como una anciana le sonreía desde una esquina de la habitación:

– ya es hora Caris...

El libro comenzó a brillar nuevamente y abrió en la capitulo 3. Desde donde estaba la escena de Caris, Milo se altero al ver que había algo más...

Milo: Ikki

ikki: ¿Que?

Milo: Escucha "después de que me soltaron por fin. Me sentí más sucio aun. Intente hablar con Andrés, pero este solo me arrojo con piedras. Así que sintiéndome miserable y vacío regrese a la tienda de mi esposo. Al llegar note que el no estaba, pero que en el mueble alguien había dejado un cuchillo. Me senté en el escritorio saque dos hojas de papel y un lápiz. Le escribí una a Ashír y me puse a pensar como enviarle una a Andrés aunque este no la leyera nunca. "Mi vida sin ti no vale nada, tu le diste sentido a mis días y a mis noches un toque mágico. El día que choque contigo mi corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente. Triste fue mi día cuando me rechazaste. Andrés siento mucho no ser la persona que tú mereces...

– una persona que te de todo... su cuerpo, su alma, su vida y hasta lo que no tiene por estar a tu lado. Te escribo esto por que tal vez no te lo pueda decir en persona, yo se que tal vez con solo ver el nombre de quien te la envía ni siquiera la abras, pero te quiero decir que en todo el tiempo que llevaba a tu lado nunca te fui infiel, tal vez estaba con el, pero en mi mente, en mi corazón y mi propio cuerpo a quien reconocía era a ti, tu eras mi dueño, mi amo, yo era tu esclavo, tu sirviente. Tu eras el sol y yo la luna, pero aun así tu calor me devolvió la vida. Es verdad tal vez lo que me dijeron de niño, una prostituta solo conseguirá clientes y no esposos. Bueno me despido amor mío, esta será la última vez que sepas de mí... Te ama y siempre te amara Caris...

Ikki se quedo viendo a su pareja, pues este era el que había hablado, sus ojos estaban de un color verdoso y no azules como eran los suyos.

Ikki: ¿Hyoga?

Ikki le miro las muñecas y vio como las heridas de sus antebrazos se habían abierto nuevamente. Así que fue al baño a buscar algo con que limpiarle y vendarle. Pero cuando fue a colocar el paño Hyoga quito las manos.

Hyoga: Ikki...

Ikki: no, no quiero que lo digas...

Hyoga: por favor Ikki, ya no puedo seguir me duele todo el cuerpo.

Ikki lo miro desesperadamente, no quería escuchar esas palabras, no quería, sabia lo que le iba a decir, y no lo quería escuchar.

Ikki: si puedes... no me dejes por favor...

Hyoga: siento como si me quemara por dentro, no puedo, me duele todo.

Ikki: que haré yo sin ti...

Hyoga: seguir adelante, rompe la maldición y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Ikki lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente, estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas amaba en la tierra y no podía hacer nada, pues Hyoga tenía razón, su cuerpo ya no podía mas Hyoga irremediablemente se le iba a ir, lo iba a dejar y el solo lo podía dejar ir...

Ikki: Solo dime que iras con Caris al jardín...

Hyoga: (suspira y le sonríe) no, no iré con el, ya que yo soy Caris...

Ikki: Eso se nota a través de la foto...

Hyoga le sonrío débilmente y con un último suspiro le dijo un débil "te amo" y luego su cuerpo se rindió. Ikki se desmayo al momento y Milo lo sostuvo ya que era el más cerca de el que estaba:

Milo: ¿tu crees que el se de cuenta Camus?

Camus: más le vale o solo vera morir a las personas que quiere.


	7. La primera señal, el Libro Mágico es enc

Capitulo 7  
La primera señal,  
el Libro Mágico es encontrado en Star Hill

– papi, papi, mira ya se ve el santuario desde lejos  
– June¡¡¡¡siéntate!!!!  
– Mi señor ya llegamos...

Unos ojos azules miraron hacía al frente para encontrarse con las casas del zodiaco, este suspiro, miro a su hija de 7 años y salió del trolly que los había llevado hasta allí, seguido por su hija.

– ¡¡¡¡Dios mío!!!!

El hombre corrió hacía la primera casa y grito allí:

– ¡¡¡¡Muchachos!!!!

2 hombres mas salieron del interior de la casa, al verlos a todos este les dijo sonriendo:

– Llego Shun y viene con un polison.

Todos se pararon en la entrada de la casa y vieron a Shun subiendo las escaleras, seguido de una pequeña rubia, de ojos azules, clarita, quien al verlos grito:

– ¡¡¡¡¡Tío Ikki!!!!!

La pequeña llego a la casa y se le tiro encima a Ikki quien callo al piso ante la risa de todos los presentes, incluido su hermano menor, la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

– Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte...  
Ikki: Yo también, aunque eres tu padre a tu edad  
– Ahí no me lo recuerdes...  
– Que ahí de malo papi, ah si que te saco de quicio no...

Shun le mostro la mochila y la pequeña se levanto y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Ikki: Ya era hora de que aparecieras...  
Shun: Si, lo se...  
Seiya: Por que June no vino contigo?  
Shun: June murió hace 6 años...  
Shiryu: Y no nos avisaste...  
Shun: No tuve tiempo, ademas ustedes tenían muchos problemas con Hyoga.

Ikki se quedo callado ante esto, por lo que Shun se imagino lo peor.

Shun: No me digas que...  
Seiya: Si, Hyoga murió hace 7 años...  
Shun: Dios, lo siento Ikki...  
Ikki: La culpa no la tuvo nadie, solo la tuvo el maldito destino.  
Shiryu: Oye Shun, Shaka te esta esperando quiere ver a Juny  
– No me llames así...

Shiryu se giro y le sonrío mientras le decía un "lo siento". Luego de esto Shun y la nena se teletransportaron a la casa de Virgo. Al llegar Shun se arrodilla frente a la nena y le dice sonriendo:

Shun: Ahora si puedes entrar alborotando cariño...  
June: Esta bien

Shun sonrío cuando vio a su joya mas preciada entrar a la casa gritando "¡¡¡¡Padrino Shaka!!!!" y ver como esta le caía encima a Shaka quien le sonrío y le dijo:

Shaka: Dios que grande estas  
June: Yo nama y ¿papi que? La ultima vez que lo viste tenia 17...  
Shaka: Si y de eso debo hablar con el... (la mira) puedo hablar a solas con tu papa...  
June: Claro...

June salió de la casa corriendo, mientras Shaka se acercaba a Shun y le daba esa cachetada mientras le decía:

Shaka: Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias a todos  
Shun: Sabes cual a sido siempre el problema?  
Shaka¿Cual?  
Shun: Siempre me han visto como el bebe del santuario, debo recordarle que este bebe casi acaba con el planeta tierra.  
Shaka: No, no debes recordármelo  
Shun: Con su permiso  
Shaka: Aun no termino...  
Shun: Pero yo si...

Mientras Shun discutia con Shaka, June llego a una parte del Santuario que nunca había escuchado a su papa hablar por lo que claramente se dio cuenta que debía ser Star Hill:

June: June, piensa debes salir de aquí

Pero antes de salir pudo ver claramente un reflejo blancuzco a lo lejos, así que dejándose llevar por la curiosidad se acerco al objeto "un libro" comento extrañada al ver lo que era, tomo el mismo en las manos y leyó la portada "la maldición gitana".

Abrio la portada y leyó el primer párrafo:

El primer día que lo vi, casi me asfixio, el era un joven gitano, hasta donde sabia no esta comprometido. En cuanto lo vi quede locamente enamorado de el, el problema, el único y mayor problema que tuvimos fue que tanto mi familia como su sociedad no querían mezclas de culturas, por lo que a el lo tenían comprometido con un gitano que era consejero en su comunidad y claro que yo no tenia ningún lugar en su vida.

Su comunidad acaba de acampar hacía ya varios dias y el se encontraba explorando la ciudad. En el pueblo, frente al mercado fue donde chocamos...

June¡¡¡Que guffi!!!

Y así salió del lugar, con el libro en las manos leyendo lo que decía.

Horas después:

–¿June?

June levanto la vista y se encontró con Shiryu sonriéndole mientras se sentaba a su lado y le decía:

Shiryu¿Te gusta leer?  
June: Si, en mi casa tengo una biblioteca repleta de ellos.  
Shiryu: Ya me imagino, a Shun le encanta leer. (mira el libro) ¿y que lees?  
June: (Mira el titulo) La Maldición Gitana  
Shiryu¿como dices?  
June: La Maldición Gitana...  
Shiryu: Ahí no... déjame ver ese libro June

June le entrego el libro a Shiryu y este lo abrió en las ultimas paginas, y al ver la fecha este palideció.

June: Tío ¿que pasa? te pusiste pálido  
Shiryu: June ¿donde encontraste esto?  
June: En Star Hill

Shiryu leyó la pagina, luego miro a June y le pregunto:

Shiryu: June ¿y tu papa donde esta?  
June: no se, a veces va a la orilla de la playa a lo mejor este halla  
Shiryu: vamos a buscarlo ahora

mientras ellos lo buscaban otras personas ya lo habían localizado.

– El caballero de Andromeda  
Shun: Ex-caballero de Andromeda, (los mira) ¿que quieren?  
– ¿Que cree usted?  
Shun: Ya les dije que no...  
– Vamos usted es vital en la historia  
Shun: Me alegra que así sea, pues ya dije que no, así que no insistan.  
– Me temo que lo vamos a hacer...  
Shun: Ahí si...

Uno de los hombres se acerco a este, pero en el momento en que le iban a dar un golpe Shun les dio uno mas fuerte con un rayo, el cual los envio a kilómetros de distancia:

– ¿Papa?  
Shiryu: No espera, el se sabe defender...  
– No de ellos, casi lo matan hace una semana  
Shiryu¿Quienes son?  
– No se, pero quieren que mi papa reviva a alguien.  
Shiryu: Con que si eh...  
– ¡¡¡¡Papa!!!!

la pequeña hecho a correr mientras sacaba un arco de luz y un carcaj del mismo material.

– ¿Shiryu¿Que pasa?  
Shiryu: Que quieres que te diga Ikki, que tu hermano esta metido en algún lío y por eso volvió  
Ikki¿Y donde esta?

Shiryu señalo hacía al frente, y al mirar Ikki vio como tres hombres se encontraban alrededor de Shun, mientras este se encontraba en la arena sujetado por dos mas de manos y pies:

Shun¡¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!!!  
– Haga su trabajo...  
Shun¡¡¡¡¡Ya les dije que no¡¡¡¡¡si el verdadero Hades les dijo que no, que les hace pensar que su hijo les dira que si¡¡¡¡ahora hacedme el favor de dejadme en paz!!!!

Y dicho esto dos de los hombres volaron hechos pedazos, mientras a otro le volo la cabeza al ser atravesada por una flecha y al otro le volo una pierna al ser atravesada por otra flecha.

Shun se sentó en la arena y sentó a la pequeña en sus piernas, este levanto la vista cuando tres personas se le pararon al frente, al hacerlo se encontró con Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya .

Ikki: Shun ¿que esta pasando?  
Shun: (Mira a la hija) June metete al agua un rato  
June¡¡¡Si¡¡¡¡me mojare completita!!!!

La pequeña se metió al agua, mientras Ikki se sentaba frente a Shun, Shiryu a su izquierda y seiya a su derecha.

Ikki¿Dinos que pasa?  
Shun: Primero díganme ustedes que paso con Hyoga y que tiene que ver el libro que leía mi nena...  
Ikki: No se sabe aun, pero creemos que ese libro es una especie de diario.  
Shun: Y por que creen que alguien quería revivir al cisne...  
Shiryu¿Revivirlo?  
Shun: Si, hace una semana tres personas me pidieron que les devolviera el alma de Hyoga, pero yo les dije que no, pues el mismísimo Hades me lo prohibido.


	8. La gitana, Hyoga regresa

habla ikki

Capitulo 8

La gitana, Hyoga regresa...

Durante años solo vimos a Ikki vagar como león enjaulado. Nadie podía hablar con el sin que el se pusiera a pelearle, aunque fuera una tontería. Muchos sufrimos la muerte de Hyoga y aun ahora 7 años después lo extrañamos como los primeros meses después de su muerte.

Gracias a dios las cosas cambiarían. Esa semana decidimos salir para que Ikki se distrajera un poco y pudiera reponerse de lo que había pasado hacía ya 7 años. Esa noche llevamos a ikki por la fuerza, pero Ikki saldría super contento de la disco...

Al llegar a ella nos topamos con que esa noche abría una competencia de baile, y que en ella competirían solo los mejores bailarines de todo japon. Ikki vio la competencia sin muchos ánimos sintiéndome vacío al no tener a la persona que el sabia que disfrutaría mucho de esa competencia, de momento todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y toda la algarabía señalaba a una joven que acababa de subir a la tarima con un muchacho, ambos gitanos.

La muchacha rubia, de ojos azul claro, morena, llevaba puesto un conjunto azul claro de un pantalón a la cadera y una camisa corta de manga larga, descalza, por su parte su compañero de baile era un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color vestido con una camisa de botones la cual tenia los botones abiertos y un pantalón de salir ambas cosas de color blanco.

Cuando la canción comenzó la muchacha comenzó a bailar, un baile erótico, casi excitante. Ocasionando que los hombres intentaran tocarla, intentaran treparse en el escenario, pero que los que estaban a cargo no se los permitieron. La muchacha de momento se acerco a nosotros y le coloco el velo a Ikki en el cuello y le sonrío mientras se alejaba dejando el velo en el cuello de este y a un Ikki totalmente anonado con su belleza.

Al salir no encontrábamos a Ikki por ningún lado, pero eso si, sabíamos muy bien en donde se encontraba, pero estábamos felices pues por fin Ikki había comenzado a seguir con su vida.

En toda la semana no pude quitarme de la cabeza a la muchacha gitana, no sabia por que, pero me parecía conocida de alguna parte, cada vez que la veía a ella, era como verlo a el, a Hyoga, a traves de sus ojos, unos ojos idénticos a los de el, su piel tan morena como la suya y una mirada que congelaria a cualquier mortal de así quererlo.

El viernes de esa misma semana caminaba por la orilla de un rio al cual yo solía ir con Hyoga, cuando escucho risas en el agua al acercarme casi me da un infarto, en la cascada habían dos chicos, uno de ellos era el muchacho que había bailado con la gitana, el otro era una copia viviente de Hyoga, pero su forma de ser era una totalmente diferente. Me quede ahí hasta que el muchacho que se parecía a Hyoga miro hacía donde yo estaba escondido por lo que yo me escondí con mas énfasis.

- ¿Ashír?

- ¿Que pasa? (le dice mirándolo)

- Ahí alguien espiándonos desde aquel árbol...

El muchacho miro hacía donde yo me encontraba escondido y sonrío mientras salía del agua y se acercaba al árbol seguido en todo momento del otro chico.

Al llegar a mi lado ambos me miran molestos:

– ¿Por que nos espías?

– Perdón es que creí que eras otra persona...

– Caris vamonos

Ese nombre me dio como una navaja en el alma, Caris el gitano, pero el había muerto hacía mas de 30 años, pero aun así el estaba frente a mi, vivo, con tan solo 17 años de edad.

Así me fui mientras ellos me miraban sin percatarse de que la luna comenzaba a salir, solo se percataron cuando su pareja soltó un grito y callo de rodillas al suelo, mientras una sacudida de dolor lo asaltaba este intento ponerlo de pie, pero solo consiguió que este gritara con mas fuerza.

– Vamos Caris, este no es el lugar adecuado para que cambies

Caris: No me puedo levantar, dios...

Ashír: Vamos... vamos Hyoga levántate

Y por primera vez en meses el otro chico lo miro y le sonrío débilmente.

– ¿Desde cuando?

Ashír: Desde el principio, pero eso no importa ahora vamos levántate

Intento ponerlo de pie nuevamente, pero solo consiguió lastimarlo mas aun a tal grado que Hyoga escupió sangre, por lo que Ashír lo cargo y lo metió en la cascada para aminorar el dolor... lo cual funciono.

Ashír: Relájate, trata de calmarte, piensa en algo que te calma

Hyoga: Cuanto tiempo duraran estos cambios tan dolorosos

Ashír: Es hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a los cambios

Hyoga: Extraño a Ikki

Ashír: Ya lo se

Hyoga soltó otro grito de dolor el cual yo escuche claramente y reconocí su voz esa voz que durante tantos años había extrañado. Pero al llegar a la cascada me encontré con la muchacha que había bailado en la disco.

Esta salió del agua hacía mi y me sonrío mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me indicaba que me sentara a su lado.

Ikki: No quise interrumpirte

– No lo hiciste

Ikki: me llamo ikki

– Yo Natasha

Ikki: Mucho gusto Natasha

– El gusto es mío

Estuvimos hablando varias horas al ver que amanecía la muchacha me miro y me dijo:

– Me tengo que ir

– Te acompaño

– No, no es necesario

– Ok, pero enserio estarás bien

– Si, estaré bien

– Debería acompañarte

– Vamos ikki, no soy una niña, el calor no derretirá mi helado corazón

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella dijo esa frase, eso mismo me decía Hyoga cuando quería que yo le diera algo, cuando quería estar solo y yo no se lo permitía, pero antes de poder preguntarle, ella me miro se echo a reír y se fue corriendo.

Regrese a la mansión con ese pensamiento en la mente, no lo podía creer, era algo raro. Entre a la casa de Leo y sin mas saque el libro de la maldición gitana y abrí la ultima pagina, la cual decía una dedicatoria.

"Para el amor de mi vida. Con el cual yo regresare en todas la vidas. Mi corazón es tuyo nadie te lo quitara aunque venga yo en varias formas, siempre sera igual de puro"

Ikki¿Serias tu o no?

– ¿Con quien hablas¿te estas volviendo loco?

Al mirar hacía atrás me quede sin habla al encontrarme con Hyoga, lo mire de arriba a abajo, no lo podía creer me negaba a creerlo, pero lo tenia frente a mi.

– ¿Que? parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma

Ikki: Estas vivo, aquí, conmigo, aquí, en mi casa...

– En tu lecho, en tu mente, en tu corazón, y en tu cuerpo... (se acerca a mi) estoy vivo Ikki, no es un sueño, y no se convertira en pesadilla tampoco.


	9. Revelaciones

Capitulo 9

Revelaciones

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era Hyoga, era el, lo tenia al frente, pero aun así todo esto parecía un sueño, dios... un sueño del que no deseaba despertar nunca. Me acerque a el y lo mire de arriba a abajo a lo cual este solo se hecho a reir, por lo que yo lo mire con los ojos llenos de lujuria, una lujuria que hace apenas varios años había quedado sepultada junto con el.

- ¿Ikki?

- ¿Hyoga? aun no me lo creo...

Hyoga: Estoy aqui ¿no?

Ikki: Pero, tu moriste, hace 7 años como es posible que ahora estes aqui delante de mi.

Hyoga: No confundas Fénix, sigo estando muerto, solo vine a avisarles que se les acaba el tiempo Ikki, tienen que apresurarse o perderás todo nuevamente.

Ikki: Pero que tengo que hacer...

Hyoga: Dar el mensaje,Ikki, dar el mensaje.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento la pequeña June veia como su papa entrenaba con sus compañeros de vez en cuando, ya que estaba leyendo un libro, la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos al ver un escena y al leerla aterrada se levanto y grito:

June¡¡¡¡Papaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Shun se giro en el momento en que su oponente lanzaba un ataque el cual le dio de lleno y este callo al suelo aturdido. June se acerco a el corriendo y le mostro la pagina en donde había una foto de dos jóvenes, uno de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul celeste, el otro era de cabello negro y ojos azul marino, ambos abrazados y sonriendo como pocas veces lo han hecho desde entonces, sonriendo sinceramente.

Shun se quedo mirando la foto, se levanto y le quito el libro de las manos a June y se acerco al joven con quien entrenaba:

– ¿Shiryu?

– ¿Que pasa?

Shun: mira esta foto (le muestra la foto) me parece que tras la pareja ahí un niño

Shiryu miro la foto con detenimiento y si había un niño tras la pareja, pero este no parecía ser hijo de los jóvenes. El pequeño era un niño de mas o menos 8 u 9 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, este sostenia el libro entre sus manos detrás de la pareja.

Shiryu: Tienes razón ahí un niño tras la pareja

June: No se habían dado cuenta, en todas las historias sale esa misma foto y el niño a veces es niña.

Shun¿Y que tiene que ver el niño en la historia?

Shiryu: No lo se

June: Ahí una parte del hechizo que dice que quien rompa el hechizo no debe estar enterado del embrujo ni de sus consecuencias, que debe ser alguien unido a la familia, pero también que casi no la conozca.

Shun y Shiryu se miraron entre si comenzando a entender y a imaginarse quien seria el factor clave en todo esto. Shun se acerco a la pequeña y le dijo:

Shun: Gracias entendimos, ahora puedes regresar a leer

June: Okki

June se fue a sentar en una roca mientras Shun y Shiryu pensaban en como iban a resolver todo ese embrollo, pues la nena no debía estar enterada de la historia, debía enterarse a traves de la lectura y ella misma hacer la investigación.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Días antes ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

– ¿Mi señor?

– Dime...

Le dice este mientras juega con una niña de 7 u 8 años de edad.

– Mi señor el amo Hades le mando a decir que deje en libertad al Cisne que ya es tiempo.

– Ok, gracias te lo agradezco mucho

– ¿Amo shun?

– ¿Si?

– Necesito un día libre

– Claro por mi no ahí problema

– Gracias...

El hombre salió mientras Shun se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a la fosa, suspiro y saco de la misma el espíritu del cisne. quien miro alrededor confundido, al verlo a el lo miro buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas, ante lo cual este solo le dijo:

Shun: Tienes otra oportunidad, esta vez aprovéchala.


	10. Una Segunda Oportunidad

Capitulo 10

Una segunda Oportunidad

Lo mire confundido, pero que iba a hacer ahora, había estado muerto cuantos años, 7 años casi 8, como iba a volver ahora como si nada.

– Tienes una nueva oportunidad, aprovéchala

Lo mire confundido, ante lo cual Shun me sonrío débilmente y me dice seriamente:

– Pero te lo advierto, si lo haces sufrir volverás allí abajo entendiste Caris

Le sonreí mas abiertamente y asentí con la cabeza. Ante lo cual sentí como me elevaba del suelo y regresaba al mundo de los vivos.

¤ Yo compartí, Yo disfrute

contigo en este andar ¤

Durante años sentí mi vida nublarse, caer ante mis pies y tristemente me daba cuenta del por que. Extrañaba a Caris, a mi amante, mi amor, mi esposo, amigo y confidente. No sabía si debía confiar en la adivina, ni en sus tretas, temía por la vida de Caris, por lo que sucedería con este.

Finalmente me decidí. Lo hice... el error mas grande de mi vida.

* * *

"¿June?"

La pequeña levanto la vista de mala gana y sonrío al ver a su papa frente a ella, este se sentó a su lado y pasó su dedo índice por su mejilla, mientras le decía:

Shun¿Llorabas?

June: Si, es triste esa historia.

Shun¿En que sentido?

June: Bueno es que en todo el caso Caris sufre humillaciones tanto por (lee en el libro) Shalim como por Andrés. Al final decide quedarse con Andrés, pero el destino los separa.

Shun¿Algo mas?

June: Si ellos tenían un lugar secreto, un lugar llamado la estrella lunar o algo por el estilo.

Shun: La estrella del norte...

June lo miro y le dijo mientras abría el libro "si eso", al ver que June iba a abrir el libro este intento detenerla, pero fue en vano pues el libro ya había lanzado su magia y los había metido al interior de la historia.

Al verse rodeada por cosas nuevas y ver personas que no conocía June se puso a llorar y abrazo a su papa mientras decía:

June¿En donde estamos?

Shun: Estamos dentro del libro

June: Quiero salir (le dice llorando)

Shun: Ya lo se, pero no nos dejaran salir hasta que sepamos lo que ahí que saber.

Miraron alrededor y vieron a un joven ser arrastrado por tres hombres tras una carpa.

Shun: June quédate donde te vea, no te muevas ok

June: ok.

¤ Al terminar siempre tendré

mil cosas que contar... ¤

Shun invoco el arco mientras caminaba por el sendero que habían seguido los hombres arrastrando con ellos al joven. Los encontró muy escondiditos en una carpa.

– Hola precioso, te vienes a unir

El hombre, a quien se le olía a kilómetros el alcohol, se acerco a Shun, lo sujetó por un brazo, ante lo cual este le coloco un cuchillo en el cuello y le dijo:

– No me toques puerco de pacotilla, suéltenlo

– Vamos Ashir no te enfades, llévatelo de todas maneras quien lo querría ahora que esta preñado de ese bastardo.

Shun se quedo helado, pero solo por unos segundos, luego los empujo hacía atrás y tomo al muchacho en brazos.

– ¿Ashir?

– Cálmate todo estará bien...

– Tú no eres Ashir...

Shun sonrío, no había duda que el no era otro que Hyoga este sabia diferenciar a sus amigos aun cuando tuvieran el mismo físico.

– ¿Quien eres?

– Me llamo Shun...

– ¿El caballero de Andromeda?

– ¿Nos conocemos? (lo mira sorprendido)

– Soñé contigo hace dos días.

– Ahhh

Luego lo llevo a la carpa de los padres de Ashir a quienes tuvieron que darle la misma explicación antes dada a Caris, los padres de este recibieron a June con los brazos abiertos teniendo en cuenta que era su "casi" nieta.

– Ok, que es esa historia de que estas preñado Caris...

Caris palideció y los padres de Ashir lo miraron boquiabiertos.

– Shalim te preño

Caris: no, el niño no es de Shalim

– Y de quien entonces, no me digas que de...

Caris: Si, de Andrés, aunque creo que el nunca se enterara.

Shun¿Por que no?

Caris: Por la única razón de que el no quiere saber de mi, no creo que de el bebe quiera saber.

Shun: no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, el único que sufrirá serás tu, díselo un bebe siempre cambia a un hombre, y mas cuando lleva su sangre.

Caris: Tal vez se lo diga

El libro los expulso hacía el exterior, luego de lo cual June se fue a jugar con las Amazonas y Shun subió a la casa de Leo a hablar con su hermano.

Shun: Caris tuvo un hijo de Andrés, y estoy seguro que Andrés no se entero de que había preñado a Caris.

– ¿Por que estas tan seguro?

Shun¿Por que crees tu?, era un chico, en aquel tiempo no se sabia lo de ahora, por lo que el nunca se entero y Caris nunca quiso decírselo.

Shiryu¿y entonces que paso con el bebe?

Shun: Ahí que averiguar eso.


	11. El secreto detras de la historia

Capitulo 11

El secreto detrás de la historia.

¤ Todo se desvaneció

de repente ya cambio... ¤

Las palabras de ese muchacho se me quedaron en la mente "no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, el único que sufrirá serás tu, díselo. Un bebe siempre cambia a un hombre, y mas cuando lleva su sangre." lo pensé durante casi una semana, tras pensarlo y meditarlo bien fui a hablar con Andrés, pero al llegar a su casa me encontré con una dolorosa noticia.

– ¿Que se va a casar?

– Si Caris, lo siento se que amas a mi hermano.

– Pero yo estoy...

– ¿Que hace esta cosa aquí?

Esa frase me dio como una navaja en el corazón, me dolió en el alma sus palabras, ya no me rebajaría mas, que no se enterara nunca, no quería que conociera al pequeño que nacería de nuestro, bueno de mi amor por el.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme, cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por la cintura y me jalaba hacía un callejón obscuro, luego me golpeo algo seco en la cabeza y perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro.

Desperté horas después en el mismo callejón, ya estaba oscuro. Lo primero que sentí fue un sabor amargo en la boca, intente ponerme de pie, pero una punzada de dolor en el interior me hizo ahogar un grito de dolor "no por favor" pensé "no otra vez" suplique.

Como pude me puse de pie y entonces lo note tenia las piernas llenas de sangre lo cual hizo que me desesperara, al salir del callejón casi sin fuerzas, vi la mansión de Andrés y tragándome mi orgullo para pensar solamente en mi bebe toque a la ventana de Andrés quien al verme cubierto de sangre abrió la puerta para gritarme:

"Lárgate, si te golpeo uno de tus clientes halla tu, ahora sobrevive solo"

Eso me choco, pero el ver como este entraba en la alcoba con la intención de sacarme a patadas de la misma, le digo como ultima esperanza

"Estoy en cargo"

Andrés se detuvo en seco, se giro y me miro sorprendido, luego negó con la cabeza y me dijo:

"No es posible, eres varón"

"Revísame, estas estudiando para ser medico no, revísame y compruébalo tu mismo."

"Ok, pero como sea solo un truco para entrar y ser atendido"

"No lo es, lo juro"

* * *

– June entra a comer cariño

– Ya voy papa, primero termino este capitulo

* * *

Me reviso de pies a cabeza, cuando estuvo completamente seguro me miro sonriente:

– Es verdad...

– Andrés no le paso nada al bebe o si

– No esta bien¿por que?

– No solo quería saber...

Hice el ademán de levantarme, pero Andrés me lo impidió diciéndome:

– No espera, aun no te atiendo las heridas

– Estaré bien, solo quería cerciorarme de que estuviera bien

Me levante casi sin fuerzas y me encamine a la puerta de cristal, pero antes de salir este me pregunta:

- "Es mío?"

- "No, puede ser de cualquiera ¿no?"

- "Hablo enserio"

- "Yo también no recuerdo cuantas veces me han violado en estos meses Andrés, así que no se de quien sea el bebe"

- "Yo fui el primero no"

- "Si, pero no fuiste el ultimo"

Luego salí de la alcoba sintiéndome culpable mas que nada, solo tenia miedo de lo que haría este al enterarse de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, matarme tal vez para que este no naciera, podría también quitármelo al nacer o hasta podría perdonar mis faltas y regresar conmigo, no por dios que estaba pensando eso nunca iba pasar.

* * *

- ¡¡¡JUNE!!!

La pequeña brinco y dejo caer el libro en la ultima pagina, por lo que Ikki que estaba tras de ella, pudo ver claramente una anotación. Guiado por la curiosidad tomo el libro y leyó en voz alta lo que decía:

"Tal vez ya sea tarde cuando leas esto, pero tuvimos una preciosa hija, una hija a la cual le puse Lena (Lina dicho), espero me perdones por lo que hice, por no decirte aquella noche que el bebe era tuyo, pero me habían lastimado tanto, me habían herido tanto y humillado tanto que lo que menos quería en esos momentos eran mas tirones de cabello, cachetadas y violaciones. Lo siento amor, de verdad que si Amochi"


	12. El Cominzo del Fin

Capitulo 12

El comienzo del fin

– Ósea que Caris nunca le dijo a Andrés que estaba encinta

– Exacto...

Todos se voltearon y se encontraron con una chica, todos ahogaron un grito, era la chica de la disco, la gitana que gano el concurso.

– ¿Que demonios ocurre? (Poniendose a la defensiva) ¿Quien eres tu?

– Me llamo Lena...

– (Abre los ojos como platos sorprendido) Tú eres la hija de Caris...

– Y tuya también Andrés...

Todo el mundo miro a Ikki, expectantes, mientras la chica solo sonreía. Luego miro a Shun y a June a quien le sonrío al ver que esta sostenía el libro entre sus manos.

– Supongo que si ella tiene eso, mi padre habrá muerto ya.

– Exactamente.

La chica sonrío y se hecho a un lado. Al momento ikki callo al suelo atravesado por una flecha dorada, hubieron mas de un grito de terror al ver frente a ellos a Hyoga, un furioso Hyoga que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a atacarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que llego a donde Shun, quien lo aventó contra una pared y lo inmovilizo bocarriba sobre el suelo, luego le dijo al mas puro estilo del rey del inframundo, ósea Hades.

– ¿Por que nos atacas?

– Ustedes lo hicieron primero...

– Estas loco Hyoga, todos han sufrido mucho, como crees que ellos te harían daño.

– ¡¡¡¡Ya lo hicieron!!!!

– Como te hicimos daño (le pregunto Shiryu en un hilo de voz)

– ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME ASHIR!!!

– ¡¡¡¡NO, NO TE SOLTARE, ESTAS TRATANDO CON UN DIOS, HUMANO INMUNDO!!!!

Al momento Hyoga se calmo y se tranquilizo. Pero Shun aun veía ese enojo y el dolor reflejados en sus ojos, este se calmo, por lo que sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y le dijo:

– ¿Que te hicimos Caris, Por que estas tan molesto?

– Ustedes saben bien lo que hicieron

– Si lo supiéramos, no te estaríamos preguntando (le dijo Camus)

– Hagan memoria y díganme ustedes.

– Nosotros no somos reencarnaciones como ustedes Caris, nos parecemos a las personas que conocieron, pero no somos esas personas que te hicieron daño te lo aseguro.

Todos miraron hacía la puerta, allí se encontraba June con el libro abierto en las ultimas paginas y leía una de las oraciones.

– Eso no es cierto

– Si, lo es, como crees que mentiría con algo tan serio

– Solo eres una niña, como sabrías de todo esto

– ¿Por que? (se hecha a reír) por que no soy otra que la hija que dejaste sola en el mundo.

Todo se quedo en silencio nadie pudo contestar nada, Shun se levanto al ver que Hyoga volvía a la normalidad, pero no hizo mas que ver a Ikki y se le lanzo encima, cayendo ambos rodando por las escaleras.

– BASTARDO, MAL NACIDO, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA

– QUE TE PASA, NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS HIJOS

– ESO CREES, TU TE LA QUEDASTE, ME LA ROBASTE

– ¡¡¡HYOGA!!!

– ¡¡¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI, ANDRES!!!

Y por primera vez Ikki entendió, la persona que tenían al frente era Caris, no Hyoga, por eso nadie había podido con el, claro Hyoga tampoco era fácil de controlar, pero Caris lo era mucho menos que este.

– Tu me dejaste recuerdas, nunca me dijiste que era mia, yo no te la robe Caris te lo juro.

– TU LA TENIAS, LA FUISTE A BUSCAR A LA ESCUELA, PERO NUNCA LA REGRESASTE A MIS BRAZOS

– Te lo juro Caris, yo no me la robe (Ikki miro hacía la parte de atrás en donde June escribía en un cartel a las millas lo que debía decirle) yo se la deje a tu esposo, supuse que era de el

– FALSANTE, MENTIROSO, EGOISTA, MALDITO SEAS MIL VECES TU Y TUS DESCEND... (Ikki lo había callado con un beso nada mas se le había ocurrido mas que hacer eso) NO OSES TOCARME NUEVAMENTE

Ikki lo agarro por la cintura y se monto arriba de el, dejando de lado la lectura, tal vez ese era el problema el libro estaba escrito según lo había vivido Caris, ahí no estaba escrito el sentir de Andrés eso debía decirlo el propio Andrés.

– YO TE TOCO, TE MANOSEO Y TE POSEO LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA POR QUE SOY TU ESPOSO (Caris iba a protestar, pero Ikki le planto una cachetada) NO TE EH DICHO QUE PUEDES HABLAR...

– NOOOOO... (Caris intento quitárselo de encima) NO ME TOQUES...

– No es contra mi con quien esta luchando, no es conmigo con quien pelea, no es a mi a quien maldice no a quien le grita, Caris nunca volvió a ver a Andrés.


	13. La Pesadilla llega a su fin

Capitulo 13

La pesadilla llega a su fin

– No es contra mi con quien esta luchando, no es conmigo con quien pelea, no es a mi a quien maldice no a quien le grita, Caris nunca volvió a ver a Andrés.

Ikki lo levanto del suelo aun con este luchando contra el, luego lo lanzo contra la cama y se sentó sobre el, le sujeto las muñecas sobre la cabeza y vio como este intento quitárselo de encima con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

– ¿Que te hizo¿Por que te maltrataba ahora?

– Ikki... (lo miro entre lagrimas) lo siento sobre mi, me controla y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

– ¿Por que hace esto Hyoga¿por que esta Caris tan molesto¿Que hizo Shalim?

Hyoga soltó un grito de dolor y Camus se abrazo a Milo cuando las sabanas se tiñeron de color rojo. Ikki no dejo que este mirara hacía otro lado, lo obligo a mirarlo y le dijo:

– Mírame, el no esta aquí Hyoga lo que tu sientes no es real

– No eres tu quien lo siente cada noche sobre ti, decirte suciedades... (Fija la mirada en el techo)

– (lo obliga a mirarlo) Tu estas conmigo, así como lo estuviste en el pasado, el no tiene poder sobre ti por mas marido tuyo que sea.

– NO ME IMPORTA...

– Aquí vamos de nuevo... (Le dijo Ikki al borde de un infarto) Quédate conmigo por favor...

La pequeña se sentó en una esquina mientras leía el libro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, cogió oxigeno y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

– Antes de dejar que te vayas con el te mato, me escuchaste te mato

– PUES MÁTAME POR QUE NO ME VOLVERÁS A TOCAR NUNCA

– (Se hecha a reír) Eso lo veremos

Shalim le arranco a golpes la ropa, mientras Caris luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse.

- Oye y si cambiamos lo que dice el libro...

- ¿como haríamos eso?

- Pues escribiendo en el libro, así lo que Hyoga recuerda sería otra cosa

- Bueno pues intentémoslo

* * *

En ese momento a la carpa entro una persona encapuchada, que al ver a la pareja forcejeando en la cama se acerco, agarro a Shalim por el chaleco y lo arrojo al suelo al ver esto Caris levanto la vista hacía el desconocido y soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras una boca ahogaba el mismo en su garganta.

– Lena esta en mi casa a salvo, no te preocupes.

– ¿Que haces tú aquí?

– Vengo a...

* * *

- ¿que haces Ikki?

Los muchachos miraron a Ikki quien se acerco a Hyoga y lo miro a lo cual Hyoga lo abrazo, Ikki los miro y les dijo sonriendo "esta funcionando".

* * *

– ...Reclamar lo mío

– ¿Reclamar?

– Si a mi amante, mi amor, mi esposo, amigo y confidente

– pero hasta hace varios años era una escoria para ti.

– Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión ¿no?

– ¿Por que cambiaste de opinión?

* * *

- Milo ¿dejaste de lado a Shalim?

Milo: A quien le importa Shalim Camus.

Camus: A mi, dale una merecida paliza.

Milo: Sus pedidos son ordenes mi rey (le dice robándole un beso)

* * *

A la carpa entro el padre de Caris quien al ver a Caris sonriente y feliz en los brazos de Andrés sonrío contento, luego miro a Shalim hizo una mueca de asco y le propino un patada en el estomago, otras dos en el pecho y en la cara, se acerco al buró y saco el látigo con este le dio mas de 30 golpes en todo el cuerpo...

* * *

– Saca un mazo de alguna parte y pártele la cabeza (todos miran a la pequeña sorprendidos) ¡¡¡que nadie se mete con mi tío!!!

Mas de una risa se escucharon en el lugar mientras Milo obedecía a la orden, y el padre de Caris se preparaba a terminar la paliza con una buen escarmiento con un mazo con espinas.

Durante un buen rato se divirtieron con los resultados, pero luego de este Ikki se acerco a ellos mientras le decía:

- Milo hazte a un lado ahora terminare con broche de oro.

- (Milo se hizo a un lado mientras le decía) acábalo Fénix.

Ikki se sentó en la silla y miro a Hyoga quien dormía en la cama, sonrío y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse en todo el campamento, por lo que pronto la carpa se lleno de ojos curiosos tanto de amigos como de amigos que apenas comenzaría a conocer Caris y por que no decirlo, también Andrés

* * *

– Ikki que vas a hacer

– Incluirlos en el relato, se merecen un lugar en primera fila no creen.

– Claro que si.

– Primero que nada mi querido hermanito a quien le debemos las gracias por haber traído al diablillo de su hija.

Shun sonrío y la niña hizo una reverencia a lo cual todos sonrieron.

* * *

Entre estos nuevos y viejos amigos se encontraba por supuesto Ashir amigo de la infancia de Caris, hermano y confidente y a quien Caris mas adelante le daría un lindo bebe.

* * *

– ¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!!

– Vamos Shun a nadie le consta menos que a mi que tu diablilla salió diablilla por que tiene la sangre del cisne.

* * *

Los nuevos amigos, quienes estarían con ellos en las buenas y en las malas, durante siglos y siglos en la historia serian Yexan, un pequeño gracioso, pero buen amigo, quien seria mas adelante pareja de Axen, "a quien todos solían llamarle el dragón"

* * *

Shiryu y Seiya enrojecieron ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

- Quien nos falta, así no pueden faltar.

* * *

Su padrino Zaid, quien mas adelante se convertiría en un padre, amigo y hermano para Caris, y su amante Mailo el jefe del campamento "con eso lo digo todo no".

Tristemente su biológica familia le había dado la espalda por completo a Andrés, no querían saber de el, lo despreciaban públicamente, pero el era feliz si estaba al lado de Caris.

* * *

Años mas tarde.

En un apartamento de Francia.

– Papa, papa, papi, papi, despertaos es navidad, llego Santa Clause.

– Recíbelo tu sola

– vamos Andrés levántate tu querías hijos ahora atiéndelos.

– como que atiéndelos y tu que.

– Yo me quedo a atender al que viene de camino.

Andrés lo miro al momento con cara de "¿estas bromeando o que?" luego al ver que su amante hablaba en serio le dijo muy contento "que felicidad, que mejor regalo de cumpleaños podía recibir"

- ¿papa, papi?

Los hombres miraron a la niña de mas o menos 9 o 10 años.

- Por que tengo la ropa manchada de rojo

La pequeña se giro y su batita de dormir estaba manchada de sangre igual que sus piernas.

- ¡¡¡¡mi pequeña es una mujercita!!!!


	14. La Recompansa por Tanto Dolor

Capitulo 14

La recompensa por tanto dolor

Años mas tarde

- Señorita Lena, de donde saco este libro

- Mi padre lo estaba escribiendo para mi, lo termino antes de morir.

- Por eso lo publico hace poco.

- Si, por eso fue.

- Srta. Lena, de que trata la historia del libro, el resumen no es muy claro...

- La vida no es clara jovencita, el amor y los recuerdos si lo son. La Maldición Gitana es un libro que tanto niños, adolescentes y adultos disfrutaran. Es una historia de amor, angustia, esperanza, y acción mas que nada, investigación.

- Pero no nos ah contestado, de que es la historia.

- Ok, La historia trata sobre dos jóvenes de sociedades diferentes, muy diferentes, uno era un gitano y otro un joven normal de alta sociedad. La historia gira entorno a una maldición echada al amor de ambos jóvenes y como estos deben afrontar sus miedos, sus caprichos y claro también ahí sufrimiento para aquellos lectores que les gusta que los personajes sufran y luego queden felizmente juntos.

La joven salió de la conferencia de prensa y se abrazo a un hombre rubio, que venia con lentes y este a su vez era abrazado por otro hombre por la cintura.

- ¿Como lo tomaron?

- Dicen que el libro a arrasado en todo el mundo, a todos le gusta la historia de los jóvenes amantes que por años intentaron estar juntos y lo lograron al final por que una niña leyó la clave en un libro de magia. (la mira sorprendido) cambiaste el final.

- No papa, no lo cambie, el final es lo que mas cautiva de la historia.

- Bueno pues vamonos que Camus y Milo nos esperan en el auto.

Los tres salieron del lugar y entrar en el auto de la fundación kido en donde se encontraron con Camus y Milo quienes los miraban sonrientes.

- Y bien aun 50 años después sigue gustando el libro.

– Si, creo que el secreto de la vida eterna y la juventud es lo que mas les llama la atención.

– (lo mira) Ikki que fue lo que escribiste después de terminar la historia.

– Escribí un mensaje para todos aquellos que aun nos recuerdan.

En Italia

– ¡¡¡¡¡SHUN!!!!

– ¡¡¡¡¡déjame EN PAZ, lárgate DE UNA VEZ!!!!

– ¡¡¡ÁBREME!!!

– ¡¡¡¡¡PARA QUE PARA QUE ME GOLPEES NUEVAMENTE!!!!

Shun saco un libro del estante del baño y leyó la última página.

"no confíes en el destino, haz tu el tuyo propio, mas no lo tientes, pues podría irte fatal. Ama por sobre todas las cosas, quiere con el corazón y lucha con uñas y garras contra aquel que quiere arrebatar tu felicidad para siempre."

– ¡¡¡¡¡SHUN ÁBREME!!!!

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO VETE, YA NO TENEMOS NADA, NO LO ENTIENDES AHORA ESTOY CON STEVEN!!!

– ¡¡¡¡¡EL NO TIENE LO QUE YO TENGO, EL NO TE DIO UN HIJO POR QUE NO PUEDE!!!!

– ¡¡¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECÍRTELO JUNE NO ES TU HIJA, ES HIJA DEL CISNE, LÁRGATE JABU!!!!

Escucho como este intentaba abrir la puerta y finalmente la abrió de un tiro, entro al baño hecho una furia. Shun le dio en la cabeza con todo lo que encontró, pero nada parecía hacerle daño.

– Eres mío... (Le dijo forzando un beso, mientras Shun intentaba quitárselo de encima) eres el culpable de que el se halla quedado con Andrés y me las desquitare contigo.

Luego todo se le nubló.

– ¡¡¡Ahí!!!

- ¡¡¡Que te pasa!!!

- Me corte con el cuchillo, Ikki me llego una mala sensación.

- Todo esta bien

- Pero no lo eliminamos podría darte por donde mas te duele.

En el ambiente se escucho una risa de ultratumba y luego se escucho que decía.

– Tengo el tesoro de su señoría, tengo al mejor amigo del príncipe y lo convertiré en mi amante... si lo quieres recuperar encuéntrame donde todo sucedió.

Así que se dirigieron al inicio de donde todo comenzó al pueblo donde se conocieron Caris y Andrés, frente al mercado se encontraba Shalim con Shun en brazos.

A Ikki le dolió en el alma pues sabia que algo debía haberle hecho cuando su hermano, el hijo de Hades, el señor de los infiernos estaba inconsciente en los brazos de un mortal y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

– Mi señor, señor de los muertos, de los infiernos de la vida y la muerte, solicito una audiencia uno de los suyos a sido amenazado.

Al momento un hombre de cabello y ojos negros se presento ante los hombres.

– Osas tu mortal desquiciado tocar a mis descendientes.

– Yo no le hice nada

– ¡¡¡Tu hedor se siente desde acá!!!

Hyoga sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, la mirada se le nubló, le dolió la cabeza y finalmente luego de musitar un débil "Ikki" callo en los brazos de este cubierto en sangre.

Hades se acerco a Shalim y lo hizo cenizas, luego se acerco a Shun y lo reviso de pies a cabeza, lo tomo en brazos y le dijo a Ikki:

– Deverdad que lo siento Fénix, estas destinado a perder a tus seres queridos.

Ikki sintió que su mundo se le caía encima. Hades desapareció y a los varios minutos Hyoga murió en sus brazos por segunda vez en esa vida. La historia volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez seria la ultima.

5 años mas tarde

Ikki no había hecho mas nada que dedicarse al trabajo, solo al trabajo y a sus seres queridos. Levanto la vista al escuchar que afuera se hacía un revuelo, al salir para ver que sucedía veía que una de las muchachas comentaba:

– Viste al moreno, esos ojos se parecen a los del amante del señor Fénix

Ikki sintió una punzada de dolor. Pero entonces ocurrió lo imposible de suceder "hey ven acá, no eh terminado contigo traidor de primera" esa voz la reconocía donde fuera. Se acerco al lugar y vio este forcejeando con un hombre mayor que el que lo sujetaba de un brazo mientras le decía "eres un maldito prostituto, ya media Inglaterra esta enterada," "bueno de quien es la culpa, yo no soy el que tiene problemas sexuales verdad, yo estoy muy sano" al momento de girarse para irse sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los ojos marinos de Ikki:

"Señor disculpe casi lo arroyo"

"No se disculpe, lo esta incomodando"

"Si, demasiado para mi gusto"

"Si quiere llamo a seguridad"

"Es mi pareja"

"Una pareja no mangosea de esa manera a su consorte, discúlpeme, pero teniendo a una belleza de esta clase debería tratarlo como un rey"

Lógicamente había dejado al muchacho sin habla, quien lo miraba sonriendo sorprendido de lo cual Ikki se dio cuenta:

"Lo incomodo"

"No para nada, solo que hace mucho que nadie me habla de esa manera"

"Me sorprende son muchos los que lo admiraron hoy en esta oficina y soy el primero en halagarlo"

"El primero y el ultimo"

Al decir esto el muchacho se tenso y a los varios segundos una cachetada dado con suficiente fuerza lo arrojo al suelo, para luego ser golpeado por el mismo, al momento Ikki le dio un golpe al hombre que lo dejo inconsciente y llamo a seguridad los cuales se lo llevaron.

"Ahí"

"Perdona"

Los ojos de Ikki y los del muchacho se encontraron por décima vez en esos 5 minutos. Los dedos de Ikki rozaban la piel del muchacho haciendo que este se estremeciera con dolor.

Ikki no pensó en lo que hacía. Solo se acerco y lo beso, luego lo agarro suavemente por el cinturón del pantalón y lo ayudo a recostarse sobre el escritorio, luego se le monto encima:

"Solo seré un pasatiempo mas"

"Para mi nunca serás un pasatiempo mas Hyoga"

Este sonrío sin percatarse de que el la hora que llevaba de conocerlo no le había dado su nombre en ningún momento.


End file.
